your eyes are the size of the moon
by Moon Waltz
Summary: akhir pekan adalah segala hal tentangnya dan Levi; selalu, selamanya. [fari]. untuk Levi Song Fest 2016. day 5


a/n: untuk Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 5

 _kinda slice of life AU, it'll be boring (maybe), but, but, I want to give Fari a justice, so here we go_

.

Shingeki no Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime  
Fly Me to the Moon © Frank Sinatra

 _ **your eyes are the size of the moon**_

.

Untuk rutinitas yang bukan di akhir pekan, semestinya Levi sedang mengendarai mobilnya, sekarang, membelah kemacetan jalan, dan berusaha menahan tangannya untuk menjauhi klakson demi mengurangi kebisingan dan hiruk pikuk kota metropolitan, suatu pagi, yang bukan akhir pekan; tetapi, sekarang akhir pekan dan ia membiarkan dirinya bermalas-malasan di atas sofa berbantalkan pangkuan Farlan.

Farlan juga; jika sekarang bukan akhir pekan, ia paling-paling akan menyamankan diri pada kursi, memainkan jemarinya yang panjang-panjang di atas _keyboard_ , mengeluhkan sulitnya kode virtual yang mesti di- _input_ dan _bug_ yang membuat pekerjaannya bertambah buruk, padahal, waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk membentuk klan mengalahkan benteng lawan di suatu permainan perang-perangan. Tetapi ini adalah akhir pekan, dan Farlan tak keberatan menjadikan dirinya sebagai alas kepala Levi.

Di kedua tangannya yang terangkat, Levi menempatkan sebuah buku, novel, mungkin cukup populer, seandainya Farlan mau sedikit saja membuka matanya terhadap sastra klasik (sayangnya seperti Levi adalah Levi, Farlan adalah Farlan dan ia tak akan merepotkan diri untuk berkutat pada hal yang tidak ia minati ketika seharusnya ia melakukan pemrograman; _hell_ ia bahkan tak selalu mendiktekan kodenya). Ia mengalihkan tatapan sebentar dari televisi yang menyala, melihat kerjapan mata Levi yang meski sedikit, terlihat bergerak mengikuti barisan kata yang tercetak pada lembar kertas berbau tua. Bulu mata Levi tidak panjang dan tidak pula melengkung di ujung, seperti bulu mata lelaki kebanyakan, namun helaiannya berbaris rapat seolah kelabu di baliknya adalah sesuatu yang mesti dirahasiakan dari banyak orang.

"Matamu tidak sakit membaca sambil tiduran?" telapak tangannya mendarat di dahi Levi, bergerak turun menuju rambutnya yang obsidian dan hitam dan menjuntai, kepala Levi sedikit menengadah, melupakan bacaannya sebentar supaya tatapan mereka bertemu pada satu garis pandang. Kelabunya paradoks, gelap tetapi menyilaukan, dan selalu berhasil memberi kejut di dada Farlan, sekarang, selalu, dan akan terus seperti itu.

"Kau harusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan matamu sendiri," ia meletakkan bukunya yang terbuka di atas dada, fokusnya beralih sepenuhnya pada perkataan Farlan dan tangan dinginnya yang masih beristirahat di kepalanya, "kau menggunakannya untuk menatap monitor bahkan di saat liburan."

"Mataku tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, ya, Farlan, ya. Terserahmu saja."

"Tetapi mataku memang tidak akan apa-apa," Levi menarik bukunya kembali, melanjutkan kisah di dalam kepala yang sempat mengalami intervensi; biar saja ia mengabaikan Farlan dan segala _excuses_ -nya dengan _aku makan banyak wortel dan mengistirahatkan mataku jika diperlukan, hey kau dengar?_ seperti yang sudah biasa ia katakan. Namun tangan Farlan beranjak dari kepalanya dan beralih pada buku yang ia pegang lantas menutupnya paksa.

"Mataku tidak akan apa-apa, selama kau bisa selalu terefleksikan di dalamnya."

Lalu, hening. Farlan terlalu tahu bahwa keheningan yang satu ini adalah jenis keheningan yang menandakan akan datangnya badai; Farlan tahu _sekali_ , tetapi bukan berarti ia mampu menghindar dari _badai_ ketika buku yang mungkin mencapai seribu halaman berkover tebal itu mendarat di kepalanya dua kali disusul suara decihan sebal.

Levi bangkit berdiri, pangkuan Farlan kini hanya menahan beban buku yang Levi lemparkan. Suara mengaduhnya sudah hilang dan protesnya diabaikan; Levi hanya melenggang menuju dapur sambil bergumam, "aku mau buat makan siang."

Tetapi di belokan itu ia berhenti sesaat, desah napas keluar dan matanya yang kelabu menatap nyalang pada Farlan yang masih mengusap kepala perlahan-lahan ( _ku tak punya rasa ampun, ya?_ ).

"H,hei," wajahnya masih (diusahakan) datar, walau jelas sekali suara yang dikeluarkannya bergetar, "kau mau bantu atau tidak?"

Farlan tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum yang tersungging di antara suara ringisan.

" _Gladly_."

Akhir pekan adalah segala hal tentangnya dan Levi; selalu, selamanya.***

.

.

 **-** _ **fin**_ **-**

* * *

.

a/n(2): ndak tau ini isi fiknya bagian mana yang sesuai sama lagunya frank sinatra selain bagian _moon_ nya :") lagunya spesifik tentang orang jatuh cinta jadi ya gini /gimana

(oia ini buat dori juga sih, yang demen FaRi. Nih, dor, maklumilah isinya yang gaje ini hiks)

 _your eyes are the size of the moon_ diambil dari lirik lagu p!atd berjudul _nine in the afternoon_. Kayaknya diri ini sudah overdosis lagunya p!atd lol

terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
